Rainpool And Shinefrost: Bonds
by Rainpool of WaterfallClan
Summary: Rainpool is a clumsy Medicine cat apprentice of WaterfallClan. Shinefrost is a gifted Warrior of CloverClan. When Rainpool runs away from her Clan, she finds an unlikely friendship in Shinefrost. Now, as darkness approaches, these two, very different cats, must use the strength of their bond to stop this evil threat or both Clans will meet their end. Co-Writer: BewareTheShadows
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The rain poured down hard as the thunderstorm grew worse and worse. Lightening lit up the sky as thunder boomed in the background. The once peaceful forest was now a battlefield as cats hissed and clawed at one another viciously. Rain mixed with blood as it flowed into the nearby river.

In the midst of all the chaos, an orange and white shecat with amber eyes was running through the massive hoard of angry cats. She ran through the crowd frantically, as if she was looking for someone. She searched frantically, all the while dodging claws left and right.

"Rainpool! Rainpool, where are you?" She shouted with no response as the cats around her continued to fight. Suddenly, a dark red tom with dark orange eyes, tackled the orange and white shecat to the ground as he clawed at her back. The shecat used all her strength to throw him off. Once he hit the ground, the shecat unsheathed her claws and lunged at the dark red tom. Just at she got less than a tail length away he dodged her attack and using his tail, tossed her back on the ground. Now covered in a mixture of thick mud and blood, the shecat tried to stand back up but was pinned to the ground by another tom. As she struggled to get free, the dark red tom walked over to her, raising his right paw, getting ready to slash her neck open. As she layed there, waiting for her death, she heard a voice calling her in the distance.

"Shinefrost, no!"

Suddenly, there was a light blue she cat with dark blue patches and blue eyes, running toward the dark red tom. As the tom turned around, the light blue shecat slashed at his face, leaving a deep wound over his right eye. As the tom writhed in pain, he took his tail and knocked the light blue shecat off her feet. As she hit the ground, the dark red tom lunged at her, giving the light blue shecat no time to react.

"Rainpool!" Shinefrost screamed as she saw blood splatter onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 1 The Screw Up

**Chapter 1**

**The Screw Up**

It was a beautiful Greenleaf morning as the cats from WaterfallClan were just emerging from their dens. Some warriors were getting ready to go out on patrol while some apprentices were getting ready for training. The rest of the warriors were relaxing by the waterfall, taking advantage of the bright morning sun. A dark blue tom with splashes of light blue and dark blue eyes, emerged from the leader's den which was located in a formation of rocks, just behind the falling water. The tom took a deep breath of the fresh, morning air as he walked toward the small river that divided the camp. As he took a drink of the sparkling, clean water, he noticed a silver-grey shecat with black patches and green eyes, walking over toward him. He lifted up his head and smiled as the shecat came to a stop in front of him.

"Good morning, Runningstar." The silver-grey shecat meowed with delight.

"Good morning. Minnowsplash. How are you this fine morning?" Runningstar asked.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking." Minnowsplash responded with a smile.

"Good morning, Runningstar, Minnowsplash." A yellowish tom with large upper fangs and orange eyes, said as he approached them.

"Good morning to you as well Liontooth. Ah what a fine morning it is. So peaceful. So calm. So-" Runningstar was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash followed by an angry yell.

"Raaaaiiiinnnpppoooolllll!" Everyone in camp turned their attention to the medicine cat's den as a light blue shecat with dark blue patches and blues eyes came running out of the den, covered in a mixture of berries and leaves. As she ran, an angry, reddish-brown shecat with long claws and yellow eyes, followed after her, also covered in berries and leaves. The light blue shecat continued to run as the reddish-brown shecat continued to chase her around camp. Until, the light blue shecat tripped over a rock and landed face first into the river. All the other cats started to laugh at her as the reddish-brown shecat approached her.

"Rainpool..." The reddish-brown shecat began as the light blue shecat sat up, still sitting in the water, with her head down. "This is the last straw...you always screw up everything. Can't you do anything right?" The reddish-brown shecat sighed before continuing. "Clean yourself up and go pick some herbs or something. Just stay out of my den while I clean this mess up." The reddish-brown shecat started to walk away. As she did, she looked back at the messy, wet shecat. She just sighed as she turned her head back around and went back inside the medicine cat's den.

"Poor Cherryclaw, she has to put up with that headache?" Minnowsplash meowed turning back to Runningstar and Liontooth. Liontooth smirked.

"Yeah. Rainpool is just one disappointment after the other. She should just give up on being a medicine cat." Liontooth said as Rainpool slowly got out of the river and started shaking off some of the water and leaves.

"But the only reason Cherryclaw picked her to be a medicine cat apprentice was because she showed no potential in becoming a fine warrior. Cherryclaw pitted her so she took her in. But a failure is still a failure. She will never fit in-"

"That is enough!" Runningstar yelled, interrupting Minnowsplash. "She is just having a little trouble finding her place in the Clan but I am certain she will find her place soon enough." Runningstar then started over to the fresh kill pile with Minnowsplash and Liontooth right behind him.

Rainpool continued to lick her fur until it was nice and clean again. She then headed for the camp entrance. Just before she reached it, a light grey tabby shecat with black paws and blue eyes, ran up to her.

"Rainpool, are you alright?" she asked. Rainpool sighed.

"I'm fine, mother. I just...knocked over the medicine pile for the fifth time. Now I have to go gather some herbs." Rainpool said as she walked past the other shecat.

"Wait Rainpool, do you want me to come with you?" She asked. Rainpool sighed.

"Sure, Drizzlepool. As long as you don't mind being around a screw up like me." Rainpool meowed as they walked out of the entrance and into the forest.

"Rainpool, you are not a screw up. You're just...alittle clumsy that's all. You just need to be more careful and listen closer to what Cherryclaw tells you." Drizzlepool said as they continued walking through the forest. Rainpool began to frown more and more.

"Cherryclaw is wasting her time with me. I saw it in her eyes this morning, she's given up on me. Shoot, the whole Clan has given up on me." Drizzlepool stopped and stomped her feet in protest.

"That is not true. I still believe in you, Runningstar still believes in you, and your father, even though he doesn't show it, still believes in you." Rainpool snickered.

"Now that is a lie. When has father ever believed in me? He thought I was a failure to begin with and he still does. He won't even look at me anymore." Drizzlepool put her muzzle on Rainpool's neck as they both started to rub heads.

"Rainpool, Jayflight is a little complicated and I know he seems very hard on you sometimes but he only does it because he loves you." Drizzlepool meowed as she moved her head away from Rainpool's. Rainpool closed her eyes and sighed.

"Let's just get these herbs and et back to camp before I screw something else up." Rainpool said as they walked further and further away from camp.


	3. Chapter 2 The Loyal Warrior

**Chapter 2**

**The Loyal Warrior**

An orange and white cat sniffed the air, she could smell mouse. Then without warning, a mouse appeared in front of her.

That's it, come to Shinefrost... she thought as she creep forward. The mouse was not ready for her and quickly died while she sank her teeth into it.

Glad that the hunt went well, she picked up her prey and returned to camp. After running awhile, she finally stopped at the camp's entrance.

"Morning Rabbitwind, how's the Clan doing" she said after she dropped her prey. Rabbitwind looked at her and then spoke.

"CloverClan is still strong, Shinefrost. Don't forget that" she replied with a rusty purr. Shinefrost gave a swift nod and then picked up her prey to give to her Clan.

It was sun-high when she got into the clearing, most of the warriors were sharing tounges.

"Shinefrost, I see hunting has done well?" she turned around to see a tall, light brown tom speaking.

"Yes Deerstar, but I wished I could get more for our Clan..." she meowed, lowering her head sadly.

Then Shinefrost felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Deerstar. "You always try your best Shinefrost, the Clan is proud to have such a loyal warrior" he purred, making Shinefrost feel a whole lot better.

"Now why don't you take that mouse to Flowersong, she will be having kits soon" he meowed and Shinefrost gave a swift nod in reply and then dashed off to the nursery.

Shinefrost looked into the entrance of the nursery, to her big surprise, Flowersong was waiting for her.

Shinefrost dropped the prey in front of her and then spoke. "This was all I could find, I hope that you will enjoy it" she meowed, pushing the mouse towards her.

Flowersong looked up at Shinefrost and then spoke. "At least you tried your best, that's what I really like about you" she meowed.

Shinefrost gave a swift nod and then dashed outside as Flowersong began to eat her meal.

Once outside, Shinefrost could smell the fresh air of the woods. "Shinefrost! Wait!" she turned around to she a dark red tom.

Oh no, she thought as the tom stopped right in front of her. "What do you want now, Snakefang?" Shinefrost sighed.

"Well...I wanted to ask if you could be my mate..." he meowed as he gently pawed the ground.

This filled Shinefrost with rage, again he try to ask? "Be your mate!? I have better things to do at the moment for my Clan!" she snapped, making Snakefang walk backwards slowly.

"So..., you don't want to?" he asked slowly. This was it, this tom had gone to far, thought Shinefrost with more rage.

"You are the biggest mouse-brain fool I have ever known!" she finished and then dashed off out of the camp.

"Shinefrost..." Snakefang tried to yell her back, but she was already gone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank WarriorFanWriterForever for writing this chapter! Next chapter coming soon! Please review and Favorite also check out more stories by me and WarriorFanWriterForever! Also check out her Warriors Fan Magazine 2014 for more great Warriors related stories!**


	4. Chapter 3 Friends Forever?

**Chapter 3**

**Friends Forever?**

Rainpool and Drizzlepool emerged from the entrance of the camp, carrying bunches of herbs in their mouths. As they entered camp, a red shecat with blue patches and green eyes ran up to them.

"Hey Rainpool. I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me?" The red shecat meowed with a smile. Rainpool looked at Drizzlepool, who nodded, and then back at the red shecat.

"Sure, Berryfrost. Anything to keep me out of camp." Rainpool said dropping the herbs. "Drizzlepool, can you take those to Cherryclaw?" Before Drizzlepool could respond, Rainpool and Berryfrost ran out of camp.

As they walked through the forest, Rainpool seemed a little more happy when she was with Berryfrost than when she was at camp.

"So, how are things between you and Tinyblaze?" Rainpool meowed as she smiled at Berryfrost. Berryfrost cleared her throat.

"Good. We're just friends. It's not what you think." Berryfrost said in protest. Rainpool smiled even more.

"I don't know, Berryfrost. It seems to me there is something more going on there."

"What ever, Rainpool. You're full of mousedung." Rainpool started laughing.

"Maybe." She said smiling at Berryfrost. Berryfrost started to laugh too.

"You're so silly. That's what I like about you." Berryfrost meowed.

"Thanks. Berryfrost, will we be friends forever no matter what happens?" Rainpool asked. Berryfrost nodded.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a silly question?" Berryfrost asked. Rainpool looked at her.

"I was just wondering is all. Come on, let's see what we can catch." Rainpool said running farther into the forest. Berryfrost chased after her.

"Hey, wait for me!"She shouted as they continued running.

When they got back to camp, Berryfrost had caught three mice and Rainpool was covered in mud. As they walked toward the fresh kill pile, Drizzlepool was sharing tongues with a bluish grey tom with black speckles and yellow eyes. Drizzlepool looked over at Rainpool.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Rainpool sighed.

"I tried to catch a mouse but I missed and landed in a big mud puddle." Berryfrost chuckled a little.

"Yeah it was awesome! She tried to pounce on a mouse but she over shot it and ended up rolling down a hill and landing, face first, into a mud puddle. She did three whole flips! It was amazing." Rainpool glared at Berryfrost.

"Shut up." Rainpool said as she playfully nudged Berryfrost. They both started laughing but then they stopped as the bluish grey tom stood up and started walking toward Rainpool.

"How pathetic. You disappoint me, Rainpool. You're a sorry excuse of a wild cat and you do not deserve my respect." He said as he walked past her without even looking at her once. Rainpool's smile quickly turned into a frown as she dropped her head. Drizzlepool stood up and pushed her muzzle against Rainpool's neck.

"Rainpool, you know your father didn't mean that-"

"But he did. Jayflight never liked me and he never will." Rainpool shouted, interrupting Drizzlepool. Rainpool turned around and looked back at Berryfrost. "Come on, let's go get some more herbs or something." Berryfrost rain over to her as they both started to walk out of camp.


	5. Chapter 4 Jealousy And Betrayal

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy and Betrayal**

Anger still filled Shinefrost with rage. _That crazy tom is always trying to make me love him. _Suddenly she heard several sticks snap and then she turned her head to see a brown tabby tom.

"I should of known that Deerstar would send you to get me, have you been following me this whole time?" she questioned. He grinned lightly and then stepped forward.

"Why no, I followed you to see if you were alright. That is what friends are for, am I right?" he meowed and Shinefrost grinned back. _Oh Hawkwhisker, I'm glad you always been there for me. _Shinefrost then purred and then padded closer to Hawkwhisker.

"Well, you always do have a way to make me feel happy" she meowed as they began to walk together side by side.

"So how was hunting this morning?" Hawkwhisker asked as Shinefrost continued to walk along side him. Shinefrost turned her head towards Hawkwhisker and then blinked.

"It was okay, but I only managed to kill a mouse." Shinefrost assured as Hawkwhisker gave a swift nod in return.

"I know you tried hard, Leaf-Fall is almost here anyway." he meowed and then stopped. Shinefrost followed his gaze to find a rabbit. _Thank you, StarClan. _She turned her head to Hawkwhisker and then spoke.

"Let's work together to get that rabbit!" Shinefrost whispered and then looked towards the rabbit.

The rabbit was still munching on some grass, it still did not know that it was being hunted. Shinefrost gave the signal to dash after the rabbit, the hunt was on. Shinefrost ran faster ahead than Hawkwhisker, she leaped from tree to tree to reach the rabbit that had finally heard her coming. The rabbit scrambled to get away as fast as it could, but Shinefrost was right behind her. Then Shinefrost gave a huge leap and landed on the rabbit as she brought it down to the ground. Hawkwhisker finally made it to help Shinefrost finish the kill. As Shinefrost sank her claws and teeth into the rabbit, Hawkwhisker held it still so it could not get away. Soon, the rabbit lay still and limp. Proud of today's work, Shinefrost licked her claws of the rabbit's blood while Hawkwhisker tried to fill his lungs with more air after such a great hunt.

"We-work-well as a-team, don't-we?" Hawkwhisker asked, still huffing for air to breathe. Shinefrost purred loudly and then licked his cheek lightly. He quickly turned to face Shinefrost and then spoke. "Does that mean that you love me?" he asked as he put his right paw were Shinefrost had kissed him. She grinned lightly and then looked him in his eyes.

"I love you more than anything!" she meowed as Hawkwhisker gave a deep purr.

"I love you too." he said in return and then their tails curled together as they headed back to camp with the rabbit. Father away, a cat watched them leave, deep anger filled him with rage as he followed them to their camp.

When they finally reached camp, the sun was setting in the sky. Shinefrost and Hawkwhisker droped the rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile and then they saw Deerstar coming up to them.

"I'm very proud of both of you, the Clan shall eat well tonight." he meowed as Shinefrost lifted her head up high.

"Thank you very much, Deerstar. I could not do it without Hawkwhisker!" she purred as they came closer together.

"Well, since you did such a great job today, you should rest after you have eaten," he meowed and then ran over to the fresh-kill pile and grabed a mouse in his jaws and then dashed off to his den. Shinefrost turned her head towards Hawkwhisker and then spoke.

"So, are you in the mood to get something to eat? Or do you want to eat grass?" Shinefrost teased as Hawkwhisker gave a loud chuckle.

"Sure, I'd rather have a fresh mouse before the day I start eating grass!" Hawkwhisker joked as they walked over to the fresh-kill pile together. Soon, Shinefrost had picked a robin, while Hawkwhisker decided to have a thrush.

"Don't you hate the feathers? You should of gotten something with less feathers like mine," Shinefrost murmured as she tried eating her food while talking. Hawkwhisker chuckled before filling his mouth with a biteful of thrush. Shinefrost swallowed the rest of her robin and then spoke.

"I better go on the night hunting patrol, I'll see you later," Shinefrost meowed as she waved goodbye to Hawkwhisker as he finshied off his thrush.

"Stay close, the river is over flowing," meowed Leaftail, the deputy of FernClan. Shinefrost followed closely behind along with Snakefang and Featherflight. Heavy rain started to fall from the sky as soon as the sun had gone beyond the cloulds. Now night had come, a danger if we were not careful. Leaftail then turned around and then spoke.

"Tonight, I want Shinefrost and Snakefang to work together while I take Featherflight," he meowed as Shinefrost's face filled with shock.

"But I don't want to hunt with this fur-ball, I'd rather hunt with Featherflight!" Shinefrost protested as she saw the narrowed eyes of Leaftail.

"You don't have a choose, you survive for one reason and one reason alone. You hunt for your Clan, you get fed. Do I make myself clear?" he growled, showing his teeth. Shinefrost nodded her head and then walked away from Leaftail along with Snakefang by her side. As they wandered in the forest, Snakefang spoke up.

"I knew what you were doing today with Hawkwhisker!" he growled as Shinefrost stopped and looked at Snakefang.

"Why were you watching us in the first place? We were just having some time together as best friends!" Shinefrost growled as Snakefang paded closer.

"You think I believe you? I knew you were falling in love with him, you loved that tom more then me!" he hissed as he unsheathed his claws.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to tell you my plan and let you die with it!" he growled as he leaped out at quickly dodged the attck and then narrowed his eyes.

"You were not loyal to Deerstar, were you?" she asked, her eyes buring with tried to leap out at Shinefrost again, but Shinefrost quickly got away from his claws again.

"If you will not join us, then you shall die!" he growled as he ran towards Shinefrost ran, the tree branchs raking her face. _I must find Deerstar, I must tell her that Snakefang betrayed her_,she thought wildly as she saw Leaftail.

"Leaftail, Snakefang is betraying..." thats when she also saw Featherflight, under the claws of Leaftail.

I looked at Leaftail, his amber eyes glowed though the dark night. "So he finally told you, now it's my turn to kill you" he hissed as he leapt away from the dead body of Featherflight and then ran right at ran, running towards the camp with life. That's when she heard the yowl of Snakefang as he followed Leaftail by his before Shinefrost knew it, she was by the river, but cornered by both of walked closer and closer trying to push her off the ledge. Then I was hanging for my dear life.

"You can't do this to me! Deerstar will know about this one way or another!" I hissed, trying to hang on.

Snakefang lowered his head to my ear and then spoke. "He will know, after I destory him," he growled as my eyes filled with shock."It's too bad you won't be there to him before he more thing..." he meowed as took his face away from her."Say hello to StarClan for me!" he yowlled as he stabed my paw and then she let fell further and further and then last thing she heard was a splash of water.

_StarClan, please have mercy on my soul._

**Thanks again to Warriorfanwriterforever for this awesome chapter! What will happen to Shinefrost now? Will Snakefang and Leaftail get away with this? What will happen to Deerstar? and what does Rainpool have to do with all this? Stay tuned to fine out! XD**


	6. Chapter 5 When It All Went Wrong

**Chapter 5**

**When It All Went Wrong...**

"Hey Rainpool! Check out this leaf. Doesn't it look like Boulderpelt's face? Haha." Berryfrost said while laughing. Rainpool walked by her with her head down, not even looking at her.

"Oh...yeah...that's nice Berryfrost..." She said as she sat down by a tree and put her head up against it. Berryfrost's smile turned into a frown as she walked over to Rainpool.

"Are you ok? Is what Jayflight said yesterday still bothering you?" Berryfrost asked. Rainpool sighed.

"Kinda. Well, you heard him. I'm a pathetic excuse for a wild cat." Rainpool meowed. Berryfrost sighed.

"You gotta stop putting yourself down all the time. Look, you have to forget what everyone else thinks and be yourself. You are you and no one can change that. Besides, I like you the way you are, clumsiness and all." Berryfrost said, smiling brightly. Rainpool lifted her head and smiled.

"Maybe you're right."Rainpool meowed. Berryfrost smirked.

"Of course I'm right. Now, come on. Let's catch something and get back to camp so we can eat before I starve to death." Rainpool laughed as they continued walking through the forest. Soon, they reached a cliff side that hung over a raging river. The two cats walked to the cliff's edge and looked down, watching the waves splash against the sides of the river. Berryfrost looked at Rainpool. "Careful. If either one of us falls in there, we won't be coming back up." Berryfrost said as she and Rainpool started to walk away from the cliff. Suddenly, a rabbit shot out of a bush and ran by the two cats. Rainpool watched it as it ran by them. _ I show him that I can be just as great a warrior as he is. _Rainpool suddenly darted after the rabbit, keeping it's pace. Berryfrost ran after her. "Rainpool, wait! You're never going to catch it!" She yelled. Rainpool continued to chase the rabbit all around the river.

Soon the rabbit had gone to the top of the cliff where Rainpool cornered it to the edge. She quickly pounced at it, but at the last second, the rabbit jumped by Rainpool. Rainpool tried to stop before she hit the edge but she couldn't. She slid off the edge and started to fall. She quickly grabbed the edge and hung there. Berryfrost ran up to her in a panic.

"Hold on Rainpool! I'm coming." She yelled as she ran up the hill onto the cliff. She got to where Rainpool was hanging and bent down, grabbed her by the scruff, and tried to pull Rainpool up. As she struggled, Berryfrost could feel the cliff starting to crumble under her paws. She used all her might to pull Rainpool up and toss her away from the cliff's edge, but just as she did that, the part of the cliff she was standing on broke off. Berryfrost kicked her legs as she fell down into the water. She struggled to swim against the strong current but it was too much. She kept going under then popping back up. Rainpool, a little dazed, ran down to the edge of the river. She looked for Berryfrost but there was no sign of her.

"Berryfrost! Berryfrost!" Rainpool screamed but there was still no sign of her friend. Rainpool layed on the ground and covered her face with her paws as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...it was an accident..."

"What was an accident? Rainpool what happened?" Rainpool uncovered her face and sat up, looking behind her. Drizzlepool was standing with Jayflight, Blossomdawn, Tinyblaze, and Lightpaw. Drizzlepool walked toward Rainpool. "Rainpool, where's Berryfrost?" Tears poured down Rainpool's face as she faced her mother.

"She...she...fell...into the river...trying to save me...but it wasn't my fault...it was an accident...the cliff broke and-" Rainpool began to say before Jayflight cut her off.

"You were on the cliff? Why were you up there. You know better! Because of your stupidity, one of our finest warriors is dead!" Jayflight hissed. Rainpool backed up with her tail between her legs.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to...I was just..trying to.." Rainpool stuttered. Jayflight unsheathed his claws and swung at Rainpool, slicing her shoulder. Rainpool layed on the ground as Jayflight towered over her.

"It should have been you instead. Atleast the clan would be better off without a mistake like you!" Drizzlepool jumped infront of Rainpool and hissed at Jayflight.

"That is enough! She is not a mistake! She has more heart then any of us in WaterfallClan! If you weren't so black hearted you would know that!" Drizzlepool and Jayflight glared at each other as Rainpool stood up and ran. Drizzlepool turned around. "Rainpool wait!" Drizzlepool yelled but Rainpool had dissapeared from sight. Jayflight grunted.

"Let her go, good riddance!" Jayflight said. Suddenly, Drizzlepool unsheathed her claws and made a big gash on Jayflight's face. Jayflight fell back and looked up at her in surprise. Drizzlepool growled at him.

"You cold hearted snake. She's done nothing in her life but to please you and you just brush her off like mousedung! Well, I've had it with you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find my kit." Drizzlepool meowed as she ran in the direction that Rainpool went. Jayflight slowly got up and started leading the others back to camp.

Rainpool ran and ran. She ran as far as her legs could carry her, far away from the territory of WaterfallClan. She didn't know exactely where she was going, all she knew was she just had to get away. She soon stumbled upon a stream. She walked over to it to take a drink, but then as she bent her head down, she saw something laying on the other side of the stream. She looked at it closely. It appeared to be an orange and white shecat with amber eyes. Rainpool quickly ran over to her and check her for injuries. She then took her paws and began shaking the orange shecat.

"Hey, wake up! Hey!" Rainpool meowed. The orange shecat moaned as she began to open her eyes.

**Sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter but I finally did. Next chapter coming soon! XD**


End file.
